


One Little Push

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	One Little Push

One little push was all it would take. One little push, of an innocuous little button, and U.N.C.L.E.’s New York HQ would be pumped full of a noxious green gas. One simple little push.

However, for Gregory Parker, it wasn’t so simple. 

It had taken several weeks of preparation and implementation for Thrush to infiltrate U.N.C.L.E. and secrete the gas canisters of deadly poison gas. The final task was given to Parker who, as a man aspiring to climb the Hierarchy, had been more than willing to be the operative who ‘swung the axe’. 

That had been before he’d seen what the gas actually did.

Parker had been delighted upon being invited to witness a test of the stuff. He had big ambitions for his career within Thrush, and the invite was a sign that he was being taken seriously. The test subject had been one of the many homeless people from New York’s streets; someone who wouldn’t be missed. The man had been placed, unfettered, into clear plastic cell and the gas pumped in with him. 

Within the seconds, the man had been writhing on the floor, and Parker could hear the sickening sound of bones breaking as muscles contracted too far. Worst of all was the sounds coming from his mouth. It had started as a scream, before rapidly turning into a hideous gurgle. The poor man’s body, when he finally died, had been left as a contorted mess, and it had taken everything Parker had not to lose his breakfast there and then.

Now, as he sat across the street from Del Floria’s tailor shop, all Parker could think about was the terrible deaths he was about to inflict on so many people. He had wanted to be a big name in Thrush, and take his place as part of the ruling elite. Having come face to face with the truth of what his organisation stood for, all of his ambition had disappeared. Unfortunately, Thrush did not tolerate failure, so he knew he had little choice but to go through with it. His finger hovered over the button which would release the gas, but he couldn’t bring himself to press it.

“I can’t do it,” he said out loud.

“I’m glad about that,” came voice from outside the car.

Parker looked up into the face of Napoleon Solo and smiled with relief. Being captured by the enemy was far preferable to going back to Thrush.

“Hand over the detonator, and get out of the car,” Solo instructed.

One little push would have wiped out all of U.N.C.L.E. New York but, for Gregory Parker, it was a push too far.


End file.
